Amnesia
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: Amu is the only surviver of her family in a car crash. Kukai decides to take her in but that comes with a few problems called paperwork and Utau. How will this crazy work out? Rated T cause everything is rated T.


**Me: First Kukai and Amu! Was it Kukamu? Anyways, how 'bout you do the disclaimer, Kukai?**

**Kukai: Got it! Cokie does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

_It was a dark night. Screech! Last thing Amu remembers before fainting was the sound of shattered glass and a bright light…_

(Kukai's POV)

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" It was Yaya. She said something had happened to Amu. "Be right there!" I chara change with Daichi and skateboard to meet everybody (as in Amu's friends and Tadase and Ikuto) at the hospital.

"Hinamori got into a car accident!?" I ask/yell. Rima nods.

"Only surviver. She's in that room," she says jabbing her thumb at the door behind us. Then, a nurse comes out.

"She only has a few cuts but there is something. She can barely remember anything. She may sound like a toddler if you talk to her. She may not remember any of you guys but you can give it a shot." We all rush into the room.

"Who you guys?" Amu asked. She didn't remember us. All our charas go to hers. They seem to remember everything. "How you tiny persons know Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia?" The nurse seems to sneak up on us.

"Told you. She has to go to an orphanage now." Wait, no one adopts teenagers at an orphanage.

"I'll take care of her," I blurt out. Utau looked a little bit jealous but she didn't say anything. The nurse smiles.

"Okay, just fill out these papers!" she said passing me piles of papers heavier than a brick. I'm starting to regret this. When I finally finish, I turn to Amu and do that thing where she's supposed to run but instead I end up dragging her. I let her sleep in the attic and I go back to bed. At some point, she came to my room like a scared baby so I let her stay in my bed. Hehe, how cute.

(Amu's POV)

The first thing I mutter in the morning is, "This pillow is hard." I hear chuckling from about 5 guys.

"Uhh, Hinamori," Kukai's voice says, "that's because you're not on a pillow." I open my eyes and find myself cuddling into his stomach. I get up, cracking my neck. That was not comfy.

"Hehe, looks like your little girlfriend here likes to sleep on your," the biggest one imitates the voice of the girl with blond pigtails, "rock hard abs!" I cock my head to the side, imagining a six pack playing an electric guitar. Haha, that's kind of funny. Kukai has a playful smile on.

"Hehe, shut up, I already have a girlfriend anyways."

"Who?" It was only then when I realized I said that out loud. Shoot! I cover my mouth.

"Hoshina Utau. The girl from yesterday with the high, blond pigtails," Kukai answers, "you were her friend, remember?" I shake my head. _Ding dong! _

"That's probably her right now." Kukai runs and gets change forgetting a little something. Yucky yuck yuck! I hide under the covers and throw a pillow at him. Dumb butt.

"Oui, what are you going to do?" he says, taking the covers off my head.

"Well, I have to get my stuff at my house and then I'm going to meet the shortie, the dancer, the princess, the cat, the baby, and that nerdy, boring guy." Kukai laughs.

"Their names are Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Ikuto, Yaya, and Kairi. Plus, don't you think you should wear something besides a bloody shirt?" I look down and stare at Miki who just sighs.

"Drew, draw, drawn!" I didn't wear what people say I usually wear. How was I pretty with that type of fashion? I had a small black ribbon, a green and white striped shirt that flows loosely, a tank top of course, blue jeans, green vans, and I wore gold heart earrings. What I wonder though is, where do my clothes go?

"Hop, step, jump!" I jump out the window saying bye.

(Kukai's POV)

Utau and I race to the ramen shop and I win. We start to scarf down the bowls. _Wins: Utau-35 Me-27. _Dang, how can that girl eat so much and still be able to fit in jeans!?

"Kukai, do you like Amu?"

"Yeah, like how I like Yaya. As a little sister." Hehe, I got a little advantage.

"Ha! I beat you, Utau!" She growls.

"Utau-chan, you have a gig soon," it was her manager, "try not to get fat." Hahahahahaha.

(Amu's POV)

"Can you come to me house? I wanna grab stuff," I ask.

"Can't you go by yourself?" Rima asks, obviously having too much fun with Nagihiko.

"Ehh, Rima having to fun with Nagi? I can't go until I have most of my memory back. It's a stupid butt rule." Well, maybe it's fair. I do only know 6 names.

"I'll go with you, Amu-chan!" It's the blondie.

"Sure... ehh… princess?" Everyone laughs but her. She chara changes with tiny her.

"I am no princess, I am the king of kings!" Wait, he's a boy! Ughh, whatever. Rules are for old farts, I'll just go by myself.

I flick the lights on. On the table was my shugo chara bag but next to it was something I didn't remember. I pick up the pink book and open it.

**Me: DONE!**

**Utau: Try not to get fat my butt.**

**Kukai: It's true.**

**Utau: What about you!?**

**Kukai: I exercise.**

**Utau: You saying I don't!?**

**Amu: *Grabs chair and popcorn* Ooh, fight!**

**Me: Uhhh, ANYWAYSR&RANDGOODBYE! (Anyways, R&R and goodbye!) *Quickly pushes them far away house doesn't explode.* Oof, you guys are fat.**

**Utau and Kukai: HEY!**


End file.
